Petuah Sawamura
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Kanemaru dan Toujou bertengkar, Sawamura diminta untuk menengahi. KaneTou feat. Sawa. Warning inside.


Akhir-akhir ini, terjadi hal yang sebenarnya mustahil terjadi di klub bisbol SMA Seidou. Kejadian yang sekilas dipikirkan oleh Watanabe sang Navigator tim juga tak pernah. Kejadian langka yang persentase benar-benar terjadinya hampir nol persen. Kejadian yang—ah, sudahlah.

Kanemaru berwajah jutek, sudah biasa. Anak itu memang tampangnya minta hajar walau sebenarnya orangnya baik. Yah, tipe-tipe emak-emak galak, gitu deh. Apalagi kalau menyangkut pelempar muda tim bisbol Seidou bernama Sawamura.

Toujou murah senyum, sudah biasa. Pemuda bersuara halus itu memang baik tingkah maupun wajah sudah terbukti lembut hati. Setingkat sama Haruichi, lah, walaupun _center_ mantan pelempar itu sedikit punya kadar percaya diri lebih dibandingkan si Kecil jambu.

Masalah yang sebenarnya ada pada mereka.

Hari ini tepat seminggu, Kanemaru tak berada di samping Toujou. Toujou pun sama sekali tak terdeteksi jika berada di dekat Kanemaru. Ini jelas mustahil terjadi, sebenarnya.

Pasalnya, yang biasa terjadi adalah, Kanemaru selalu, pasti, tidak mungkin tidak, berada di samping Toujou. Bahkan meskipun mereka beda kelas atau Toujou sedang bercengkerama dengan adik Ryousuke pun, Kanemaru pasti ada di dekat situ.

Begitu pula sebaliknya, yang biasa terjadi adalah Toujou selalu, pasti, tidak mungkin tidak, menemani Kanemaru di mana pun dia berada. Bahkan di toilet sekalipun, kalau kebetulan ketemu mereka akan berangkat dan pergi bersama.

Sekarang tidak lagi. Ini jelas aneh.

Muka Kanemaru semakin jutek, menatap nyalang siapa pun yang mengajaknya bicara kecuali Chris-senpai. Selain karena Chris itu senior terhormatnya, ia juga tak mungkin menghindar karena mereka sekamar.

Toujou tidak lagi murah senyum, suara halusnya semakin mengecil dan kadang terdengar isakan jika seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Paling banter orang tahan bicara dengannya selama tiga menit, itu juga susah payah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, yang jelas, keduanya mengadu pada Sawamura.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Petuah Sawamura**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Daiya no Ace (C) Terajima Yuji**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **AR, BL, OOC, awas typo, fandom dan pairing berhamburan, humor garing, bahasa sembarangan, bijak!Sawamura (tumben)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sudah jadi rahasia umum di tim bisbol SMA Seidou kalau Toujou dan Kanemaru itu pacaran. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan pertama kali, pokoknya, mereka menganggap hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak sadar betapa mesranya mereka.

Terbukti, mandi sebelahan (bahkan Isashiki pernah memergoki keduanya entah sedang apa di salah satu bilik kamar mandi asrama yang sempit. BERDUA), makan juga sebelahan. Terus ketika rapat persiapan pertandingan, keduanya akan ambil posisi paling ujung, mojok berdua.

Waktu itu mata Watanabe juga menangkap basah mereka di belakang sedang ciuman. Pas sekali lampu dimatikan dan semua orang sedang fokus memerhatikan video pertandingan tim lawan. Kebetulan Watanabe yang menjelaskan di depan.

Untung saja Watanabe orangnya baik hati, apa yang ia lihat tidak dibeberkannya kepada khalayak banyak. Bisa repot nanti kalau ketahuan tim bisbol Seidou isinya makhluk-makhluk terkontaminasi cinlok. Mau jawab apa Miyuki nanti kalau ketemu sama anak-anak Inashiro yang notabene hampir semuanya jones itu?

Iya, cuma orang bodoh yang tak sadar mereka itu pacaran. Orang bodoh yang dimaksud adalah obyek pendengar curhatan mereka, si Pelempar kidal muda Seidou, Sawamura Eijun.

Dengan pasang tampang bloon sambil emut es krim pemberian Haruichi, ia bertanya balik pada Toujou saat jam istirahat. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau dan Kanemaru pacaran?"

Tuh, bloon kan? Tapi karena Sawamura _unyu_ dan seksi, dia dimaafkan.

Bahkan Toujou yang curhat juga kaget semampusnya, tak mengira kalau masih ada manusia di dunia ini yang baru sadar ia dan Kanemaru pacaran. Okelah kalau Sawamura ini dari klub lain, ekskul lain, atau sekolah lain. Lah, ini dia masih di Seidou, tim bisbol, sama-sama di tim inti pula!

Sebenarnya Sawamura ini makan apa sih sampai polosnya melebihi kepala plontosnya manusia sekali pukul dari _fandom_ sebelah?

"Se-sejak SMP, kok... Kau yakin baru sadar sekarang? Iya, sih kami jarang muncul di season satu, palingan juga Shinji terus yang disorot, ngurusin kamu. Tapi kan, kami sudah sering disorot bersama sekarang, tidak sadar?"

Sawamura geleng-geleng, di tangannya masih bertengger manis komik Kaseiichi Hatsukoi[1] pinjaman dari Haruno. "Lagipula Kanemaru juga ngurusin aku karena permintaan dari Chris-senpai, mana sempat aku perhatikan hubungan kalian. Cih, dia itu mirip ibuku, nilai jelek diomeli, belajar diawasi pakai kipas kertas, tidur di kelas langsung lapor. Dikiranya aku anak SD apa."

Ini yang mau curhat sebenarnya siapa, sih?

Toujou tersenyum pahit sekali, bagaikan makan buah simalakama, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu buah simalakama itu seperti apa. Sudah sedekat itu masa anak ini tidak sadar juga? Terus bagaimana caranya agar dia sadar kalau perasaannya sama Chris-senpai itu sudah kelewat batas antar guru-murid dan _senpai-kouhai_?

Mantan _pitcher_ bersuara halus itu menghela napas pendek. Karena kalau panjang nanti buang-buang napas, maklumlah, anggota _boyband_ gitu, lho. Tadinya, iya tadinya, Toujou curhat ke Sawamura karena mengira si Kidal akan mengerti permasalahannya. Yaa, kan sama-sama _pitcher_ gitu.

Ternyata dia salah. Sawamura bahkan baru menginjak untuk 'mengetahui hubungan antara ia dan Kanemaru'. Ya iyalah, di kepala anak manis itu cuma ada bisbol, bisbol, bisbol, bola, melempar dan bagaimana cara mendapat pujian dari Chris-senpai. Mana bisa diajak curhat masalah cinta kalau obyek yang dicurhati sama sekali tidak berpikiran sampai ke sana.

Habis harapan, Toujou jadi merasa salah besar mendatangi Sawamura buat curhat. Ia baru akan beranjak untuk meninggalkan anak itu trisum bahagia bersama komik pinjaman dan es krimnya. "Tapi, aku tahu kalau kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kanemaru. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Toujou memutuskan untuk tidak jadi meninggalkan.

Sawamura menutup komiknya, menghabiskan es krim dan merapikan mejanya. Tumben, sebab biasanya kerjaan anak ini kalau sudah baca komik ya tidur. Beres-beres nanti saja. "Sebenarnya, persentase kejadian kau bertengkar dengan Kanemaru hanya nol koma nol satu persen."

Kening Toujou yang biasanya tidak beraut jadi bertaut. Eh, ini bukan tumben lagi. Beneran _maji de_ _hontou ni_ TUMBEN BANGET. Sawamura bicara serius? Pake persentase pula? Apa dia lagi demam? "Sawamura, kau sehat?" Toujou bertanya, mukanya harap-harap cemas.

"Heh?" Respon si Kidal, alisnya naik sebelah. "Itu tadi aku kutip dari Miyuki, kok. Dia juga ngutip dari Watanabe-senpai, ngomong-ngomong. Aku kan, lemah Matematika. HAHAHAHA!"

Oh, pantes. Terus, kenapa dia bangga kalau lemah Matematika?

Yah, sudahlah. Setidaknya dia jadi normal lagi. Bisa hujan panah SMA Seidou kalau mendadak Sawamura bisa ngomong pinter. "Aku tak pernah dicurhati. Bahkan Harucchi atau Furuya jarang cerita padaku kalau hubungan mereka ada masalah. Tapi sekarang aku mau tanya, masalahnya ada apa sampai kalian harus curhat denganku?"

"'Kalian'?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sehari sebelumnya, istirahat siang SMA Seidou.

Sawamura berjengit seketika tatkala punggungnya serasa ditusuk pakai pensil oleh seseorang. Begitu menoleh, Kanemaru sudah pasang badan sambil merebahkan kepala di atas meja. Di jarinya terdapat pensil mekanik yang diduga digunakannya untuk menusuk punggung Sawamura.

Bukan menusuk yang itu, maaf. Jujur saja ia masih suka menusuk Toujou, titik.

"Apa, sih? Kau ganggu saja! Aku sedang serius baca, nih!" Protes pelempar muda itu. Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan ketika tahu Kanemaru rupanya tidak menyerah mengisenginya. Perempatan muncul di sisi kepala, Sawamura menyerah.

Ia meletakkan komik usir-usir iblis selingan _incest_ yang (lagi-lagi) dipinjamnya dari Haruno. Menghadap kepada Kanemaru yang bersikap tidak biasa. Padahal penjaga _base_ tiga itu selalu semangat, marah-marah, hanya mau senyum kalau sudah sama Toujou.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Toujou ke mana? Ini kan sudah jam istirahat, kok belum datang?" Tanya Sawamura _to the point_ , menyadari rekan sejawat Kanemaru sejak SMP itu belum muncul batang hidungnya.

Entah tersambar petir atau pedang halilintar, Kanemaru mendadak menelungkup di atas meja. Terdengar isakan raksasa dari balik kepala warna kuning pucatnya. "Sawamura... Jangan panggil lagi nama itu di depanku!" Rengek bocah duit itu tanpa malu.

"Heeh?" Respon si _Pitcher_ ala-ala bos mafia lemah _fandom_ sebelah. "Kenapa? Sedang berantem sama Toujou? Makanya jadi anak jangan kayak emak-emak, kabur kan, dia," sahut Sawamura tanpa dosa.

Iya, dong, dia kan penggemar Toujou secara personal diam-diam. Apa pun yang terjadi dia bakal bela Toujou duluan daripada yang lain.

Kanemaru berdecak sebal, tapi sambil memalingkan wajah. 'Eh, balik jadi normal lagi dia,' gumam Sawamura tiada suara. Dia baru saja mau labrak kalau tidak lihat sapuan tipis kemerahan di muka Kanemaru yang jutek.

Sawamura menatap lekat perantara hubungan antara dirinya dan Chris si Senior tersayang. "Toujou... Sudah beberapa hari ini menolak bicara denganku. Aku harus bagaimana, Sawamura?" Penjaga _base_ tiga itu memegangi kepala, terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia bagaikan pria tiga puluhan yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Padahal plis deh, umurnya saja belum enam belas.

Mata pelempar berisik itu berkedip dua kali, sedikit terbesit rasa menyesal karena mau serius mendengar curhatan Kanemaru. Yah, walaupun sekarang mereka berdua sudah jadi kawan kompak sesama somplak, tapi kalau masalahnya bukan yang serius (macam bisbol, belajar, atau Chris-senpai), Sawamura juga ogah.

"Dia bosan kali, mukamu gitu-gitu aja soalnya. Sejak SMP berduaan mulu barangkali dia ingin penyegaran. Bisa saja, kan? Tuh, sekarang dia lagi dekat sama Harucchi," kata Sawamura enteng sambil menunjuk keluar.

Dengan kecepatan dua puluh Mach, kepala Kanemaru langsung bergerak mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari ramping hasil polesan jadi _pitcher_ itu. Benar saja, ada Toujou si Orang kesayangan dan Kominato adik sedang lewat di depan kelasnya. Berdua saja. Mengobrol. Kelihatan dekat sekali.

Hati Kanemaru bagai disambar petir.

"Toujou... Masa sih, dia mau jajal jadi yang atas? Terus kenapa Kominato? Bukannya dia sudah sama Furuya?" Kanemaru melingsur, mukanya yang sejak tadi lembek jadi terlihat tambah lembek lagi. "Sudah tak ada harapan..." Ia beranjak balik ke tempat duduknya semula, merebahkan kepala, lalu terdengar lagi isakan raksasa.

Sawamura melengos, pura-pura tidak kenal. Balas dendam. Biasanya Kanemaru yang sok berlagak pura-pura tidak kenal kalau dia bertingkah bodoh. Sekarang waktunya pembalasan. "Betewe, 'yang atas' tadi maksudnya apa, ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tentu saja tidak ada jawabannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Gitu, aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalian pacaran. Kanemaru tidak pernah cerita apa-apa, sih."

Kalau Toujou yang biasanya, mungkin akan mengangguk mengerti, lalu menanggapi. Sayangnya sekarang dia sedang dalam mode tidak biasa, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya memberikan senyum kecil pada Sawamura. "Aku memang meminta Shinji untuk merahasiakannya, itu bukan salahmu."

Gumaman panjang terdengar dari mulut Sawamura, yang entah dari mana sekarang sedang membuka bungkus es krim ke duanya. Toujou tidak sempat dan tidak terpikir untuk merasa heran, memangnya itu es tidak meleleh gitu, karena sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan?

Kepala karamel Toujou geleng-geleng seakan mencari sesuatu. Bangku Kanemaru yang letaknya ia sudah hafal luar kepala kosong. Menurut Sawamura, tadi anak itu pergi keluar saat jam pelajaran ke empat dan belum kembali hingga sekarang.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Toujou khawatir juga. Benarkah bertengkar dengannya membuat Kanemaru Shinji tersayangnya jadi galau _zenkoku sei ha_ [2]? Kalau memang benar, kok jadinya lebay banget, ya?

'Tunggu, tadi Sawamura bilang Shinji keluar? Dari jam ke empat? Astaga, bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan gara-gara aku dia jadi gila dan memutuskan untuk lompat dari atap? Bunuh diri? Tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Ah, Toujou. Kamu juga begitu, kok. Ngaku aja.

"Kanemaru bilang kau tidak mau bicara dengannya, ya? Boleh kutahu alasannya?" Tanya Sawamura saat mengulum gigitan es terakhir. Toujou mengangguk dalam diamnya. Tak ada suara di antara mereka selama lima detik. "Woy, cepetan ngomong," desak si Kidal, habis kesabaran.

"Toujou."

Catatan, yang bilang satu kata tadi bukan Sawamura. Bukan Kanemaru. Bukan juga orang _random_ yang kebetulan lewat. Si pemilik nama menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

Sawamura garuk kepala, kurang mudeng. Maklumlah, isi kepalanya kan bisbol. "Ya, memang. Namamu Toujou. Kamu amnesia, ya?" Responnya jahat, kali ini Toujou geleng-geleng.

"Hampir dua tahun pacaran, tapi Shinji tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Toujou'. Sawamura, kalau kau bagaimana? Pacarmu masih memanggil nama keluargamu, bukannya itu aneh? Padahal aku memanggilnya 'Shinji', tapi kenapa dia..."

"Kau sendiri, apa alasanmu pacaran dengannya? Supaya dipanggil 'Hideaki', gitu?" Sawamura tanya balik. Bahkan sebenarnya tadi Toujou baru mau menyambung kalimatnya yang menggantung. Tapi karena sudah dipotong, ya sudahlah. "Hee, ternyata kau tidak sedewasa yang kupikirkan, ya."

Mantan _pitcher_ SMP Matsutaka itu diam sejenak. "Tentu bukan, lah. Aku menerima ajakan Shinji untuk pacaran karena aku memang suka padanya. Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu?"

Mata emas Sawamura melirik langit-langit kelas. "Kalau kau memang suka padanya, seharusnya tak masalah bagimu dia memanggilmu apa saja. Toh, terlihat di mata orang lain juga kalian mesra-mesra saja, kok."

"Kanemaru itu tidak peka, mungkin sampai sekarang ia tidak sadar kalau pacarnya ngambek berhari-hari gara-gara nama. Tapi sejauh yang aku tahu, dia cuma mau senyum kalau sama kamu, atau ada kamu di jarak pandangnya. Huh, padahal di season satu dulu dia itu kerjanya marah-marah, persis emak-emak."

Sawamura tidak melanjutkan ocehannya lagi saat ia mendengar suara kursi didorong. Toujou benar-benar beranjak dari sana dan bersiap pergi. "Mungkin sekarang Shinji sedang ada di kantin. Aku pergi dulu, Sawamura!"

Tangan kanan Sawamura melambai pada sosok ramping Toujou yang menghilang. Ia merogoh tas, menemukan jus kotak dan meminumnya di tempat. "Hee, jadi anak muda itu enak, ya..."

Omongannya seperti orang tua saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini anak sebenarnya jajan berapa banyak, sih?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sasuga_ insting seorang calon istri, Kanemaru memang ada di kantin. Mungkin karena stres memikirkan Toujou, anak itu jadi makan banyak. Kalau diingat lagi, kemarin di asrama Kanemaru makan lima mangkuk. Super sekali.

Sekarang Kanemaru sedang terlihat makan soba bersama anggota tim bisbol selain tim reguler. Toujou mendatanginya, berdiri pas di samping Kanemaru yang sedang asyik makan lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"SHINJI!"

Kantin yang ramai karena sedang istirahat jadi hening seketika. Kanemaru sampai menjatuhkan sumpitnya karena kaget. Suara halus Toujou terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga, apalagi yang bersangkutan teriak pas di samping kupingnya.

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Kanemaru untuk menyadari kalau orang yang berdiri menunggu di sampingnya benar-benar Toujou. "Toujou? Eh, bukan... Hi-Hideaki, ngapain di sini?" Kanemaru membungkuk, modus pura-pura ambil sumpit biar tidak bisa lihat muka marah Toujou.

Belum sempat ambil, sumpitnya sudah ditendang Toujou entah kemana. Sekarang karena Kanemaru tak punya alasan menghindar, jadi ia memutuskan duduk tegak lagi. Hanya saja ia masih tak berani bertatap muka dengan sang pacar tersayang.

Sambil memalingkan wajah Kanemaru sudah pasang telinga tebal-tebal biar segala oceh kemarahan Toujou dapat ditahannya. Bahkan kalau pemilik suara paling halus sedunia baginya itu mau teriak lagi juga dia tidak akan protes.

Di luar dugaan, Toujou malah mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya. Dengan paha saling tempel.

"'Toujou' juga... Gak apa..."

Kanemaru merasa ada bidadari yang berbisik di telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh lambat-lambat, mungkin untuk memberikan efek dramatis, menghadap kepada Toujou yang memainkan jarinya di bawah meja. "Apa?"

Kanemaru tak mau menatapnya, Toujou juga sama. Ia lebih memilih melihat sepatunya daripada muka Shinji-nya. "Aku bilang, 'Toujou' juga tidak apa-apa. Maaf, Shinji..." Toujou menggumam kecil, hampir tak terdengar. Untung Kanemaru sudah pasang telinga dengan baik.

Toujou yang sedang lemah, pasrah, menyerah. Wajahnya merah dan suara halusnya sekarang jadi terdengar semakin halus. Kanemaru berusaha untuk tabah.

'Tahan, Kanemaru Shinji. Tahan. Jatahmu di malam hari.'

* * *

END

* * *

A/N:

Karena kadang-kadang (cuma 'kadang-kadang' lho) Sawamura bisa ngomong beres dan ngasih petuah, jadi pengen bikin fic versi begitunya dia. Dipilih KaneTou karena mereka manis #ga

Glossarium:

[1] Kaseiichi Hatsukoi: plesetan komik Seka*ichi Hatsuko*. Sekai artinya bumi dan Kasei artinya Mars. Jangan tanya di Mars ada cinta apa ga, mungkin cinta antar udara.

[2] Zenkoku sei ha: tingkat nasional. Bagi yg nonton animenya sampe preview, biasanya selalu ada suara Miyuki (dan yg lain juga ada, tp Miyuki yg banyak) nongol mendadak "Mezase, zenkoku sei ha! (Ayo melaju ke tingkat nasional!)" di akhir pas sebelum end card.

Adakah yang bisa menebak apa saja fandom yang disinggung dalam fic ini? #heh

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati...

Jangan beranjak dulu, ada omake...

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Sawamura membanting lembut kepalanya yang sudah dicuci ke bantal asrama. Habis mandi langsung tidur sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Ia berguling, hampir tertidur kalau saja tidak terdengar suara getaran dari ponselnya.

Sebuah pesan, dari nomor telepon yang tidak dikenalnya. 'Ganggu saja,' gumam anak itu, namun tetap dibaca juga. Siapa tahu itu orang _random_ yang mengatakan kalau nomor ponselnya dapat hadiah satu juta yen atau mobil mewah.

 _Dari: xxxxxx001_

 _Subyek: Tolong_

 _Sawamura Eijun, kudengar kau orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan teman curhat. Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Itsuki gara-gara dia lebih memilik nonton konser AKC48 daripada menemaniku membuat puding untuk seluruh anggota tim. Huh, dasar vvota menyebalkan. Tolong aku._

 _Narumiya Mei._

Sepertinya Sawamura ada bakat jadi pakar cinta.


End file.
